The Servants of Celebrían
by Sardhrantor
Summary: This is the tale of the Orcs' assailing of Celebrían at the Redhorn Pass, which was briefly told in Tolkien's Lord of the Rings Appendices, but expanded on here. More particularly, it focuses on two of Celebrían's servants.
1. Imladris

**Disclaimer: I own none of Professor Tolkien's characters. All original characters are created with the spirit of Professor Tolkien in mind.**

* * *

 _"_ _Gi_ _n_ _suilon,_ _muinthel,_ _"_ called Eruwaedhen, approaching her sister at the well.

 _"_ _Suilad,"_ greeted Cirdoliel. _"_ _Ci maer_ _?"_

 _"_ _Ni_ _maer."_ Eruwaedhen pointed up into the branches of a spreading tree, where a slender songster poured forth a melody. "Look, did you see this? 'Tis a nightingale, the bird whose ancestors Melian taught to sing."

"But perhaps you have forgotten, my elder sister, that we ought to be fetching water from the well! Now is not the time for admiring Yavanna's creatures! Come, your mistress will awake soon and will wish to wash."

"Perhaps _you_ have forgotten," Eruwaedhen replied with a smile playing on her face, "that _you_ are not the keeper of the house in Imladris."

"True," Cirdoliel agreed. "But I am only repeating what Branwen would say if you were new here and she was giving you orders." For Branwen was indeed the keeper of the house.

"You are new to your task." Eruwaedhen dipped her bucket into the water.

"True. But I am not unacquainted with _your_ task. I too was once a handmaiden of the Lady Celebrían's. Now I am the handmaiden of the Lady Arwen, and this is the first day of my dealings with that task. The Lady Arwen's manner of ordering her servants is not like that of her mother."

Eruwaedhen drew the bucket out of the well and poured half of it into the Lady Celebrían's pitcher, and the other half into the Lady Arwen's. She gave the Lady Arwen's pitcher to Cirdoliel.

"I thank you," Cirdoliel said. "'Tis a good thing that Branwen taught me how to serve the Lady Arwen. She is fit for her position, being three thousand years old and knowing all things here in Imladris."

"And the days of your years are yet thirty and three," Eruwaedhen laughed. "Branwen's years are far beyond."

 _"_ _Thand._ _Boe i 'waen._ _Novaer."_

 _"_ _Novaer."_ The sisters parted.

* * *

The twins were dark-haired and bare the image of their father. So alike were they in appearance and manner, the sons of Elrond, that few outside their acquaintance could tell them apart.

From the various ground walks came Lindir, Erestor, Glorfindel, and Gildor. They seated themselves at the table. Eruwaedhen and Cirdoliel stood behind their respective mistresses.

Lord Elrond scanned the table, taking in all those present. He cleared his throat. "I must inform you all of news concerning the Lady Celebrían. She is to go on a journey to the land of Lórien for to visit her kin. She will tarry there for a time, and some months may pass ere she returns. Lindir, I have appointed a list of those who are to accompany the Lady on her journey. Following our present meal, you are to instruct them to begin the necessary preparations as soon as may be. The company will depart two days hence."

"Yes, my lord," Lindir replied. The Elves ate in silence for some minutes. As the servants, including Cirdurwen, gathered up the dishes and utensils, Elrond stood. The others followed.

Lindir strode away to attend to his duties. The Lady Celebrían glided away to her chambers. Eruwaedhen did not follow, and neither did Cirdoliel, though Arwen also went to her chamber. Branwen had told them both that they need not follow their mistresses to their bedrooms after the meals unless they were specifically called to do so.

* * *

The evening before the company's departure, Eruwaedhen was bade by her mistress to come to the Lady Celebrían's chambers and pack her clothes. Eruwaedhen folded Celebrían's garments into the chest. When her servant had done, the Lady Celebrían smiled warmly and thanked her. Then Eruwaedhen and Cirdoliel passed to Eruwaedhen's bedchamber.

 _"_ _A Eruwaedhen,_ _g_ _uren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham_. How long will you be gone?"

" _Ú-iston_. It may be for a few months, maybe even a full year's span. Who knows?"

"What is it like in Lothlórien?"

"I know it is a beautiful forest, inhabited by the Lady Galadriel, mother to the Lady Celebrian. I have heard that it is like unto the Blessed Realm."

"I am sure it is true."

"I suppose we shall not know at all until I go there. I will tell you of it as soon as I return."

The sisters resumed packing. One by one Eruwaedhen's dresses got folded into the trunk, then her stockings, mantles, coats, and extra shoes.

"You shall leave before dawn before to-morrow," Lord Elrond said during the evening meal. "If you wish to say farewell, then you must do it ere the morrow be upon us."

The same day after the rising of the moon, Eruwaedhen said to Cirdoliel and Cirdurwen, _"A, Cirdoliel, muinthel_ _nîn_ _, novaer!"_

 _"_ _No veren, Eruwaedhen_ _,_ _"_ said Cirdoliel The sisters embraced. _"Novaer, Eruwaedhen,"_ said Cirdurwen.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know I'm only supposed to write one story at a time. But I already wrote this one, and two of my friends helped a great deal. Shoutouts to you guys! You made this awesome!**

 **And in case you didn't notice, the style of this story is quite different than the style of my other story. This is because it's meant to read like something straight out of LOTR. My friends helped a whole lot with that part. Thanks again y'all!**

 **Sindarin translations:**

 _ **Gin suilon, muinthel =**_ **I greet you, dear sister**

 _ **Suilad =**_ **Greetings**

 _ **Ci maer?**_ **= Are you well?**

 _ **Ni maer**_ **= I am** **well**

 _ **Thand**_ **= True**

 _ **Boe i 'waen =**_ **I must go**

 _ **Novaer**_ **Farewell**

 _ **Hannon le**_ **= I thank you**

 ** _A Eruwaedhen, g_ _uren níniatha n'i lû n_ _'_ _i a-govenitham_ = O Eruwaedhen, my heart shall weep until I see you again**

 ** _Ú-iston_ = I do not know**

 _ **Muinthel nîn**_ **= My dear sister**

 _ **No veren**_ **Enjoy yourself**

 **A/N: Reviews are appreciated and often responded to.**


	2. The Journey

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OC's.**

* * *

Eruwaedhen arose early the next morn. She spied Aearon, a dear friend of hers, carrying the bundles. Eruwaedhen caught up to him and greeted him. "Good morning, my friend," she said.

"Good morning," Aearon replied. "Are you well?"

"I am well. But we cannot speak for long, for there is much work that must yet be done."

Eruwaedhen came to the Lady Celebrían to assist her, as the Lady called to Aearon, saying, _"_ _N_ _od_ _i_ _ch_ _uil_ _am_ _i lebyr_ _._ _"_

Aearon bowed. He and several servants scattered among the dwellings in Imladris and returned with heavy bundles. They arranged the bundles on the pack-horses, and then returned to Celebrían.

"It is done," said one.

"That is well," Celebrían replied. "Is all else ready?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Then we shall depart." Celebrían lighted upon her palfrey sidesaddle. Her servants also mounted their horses.

The company journeyed about fifteen leagues that day and evening. When the sun set, Celebrían lifted up her voice and sang, as did soon the other Elves also.

 _O Gil-galad i Edhelchír  
_ _Dim linnar i thelegain:  
_ _Im Belegaer a Hithaeglir  
_ _Aran ardh vethed vain a lain._

 _Gariel maegech Gil-galad,  
_ _Thôl palan-gennen, ann-vegil;  
_ _A giliath arnoediad  
_ _Tann thann dîn be genedril._

 _Dan io-anann os si gwannant  
_ _A mas, ú-bedir ithronath;  
_ _An gîl dîn na-dúath di-dhant,  
_ _Vi Mordor, ennas caeda gwath._

The song continued on, but that was all Eruwaedhen remembered: for the latter part spoke of Gil-galad in the Black Land.

Celebrían looked up at the stars. And again she sang, this time with a different tune.

 _Fanuilos! heryn aglar!  
_ _Rîn athar annún-aearath!  
_ _Calad ammen i reniar  
M_ _i 'aladhremmin ennorath!_

As the song progressed, Eruwaedhen thought no more of the Black Land, but instead her thoughts turned west across the Sundering Seas to the Blessed Realm. She could see the light of Valinor in waking vision before her eyes, and hear the singing that ever graces that fair land.

 _A Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
_ _I chîn a thûl lin míriel!  
_ _Fanuilos! Le linnathon  
_ _Ne ndor haer thar i aearon._

 _A elin na gaim eglerib  
_ _Ned în ben-anor_ _trerennin,  
_ _Si silivrin ne pherth 'waewib  
_ _Cenim lyth th_ _í_ _lyn thuiennin!_

 _A Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
_ _Men echenim, s_ _í_ _derthiel  
_ _Ne chaered hen nu 'aladhath,  
_ _Ngilith or ann_ _ú_ _n-aearath._

The vision ended; and Eruwaedhen found herself back in the Hither Lands of Middle-earth, seated at a camp-fire, in the midst of a journey to Lothlórien, fairest of all forests east of the Sea.

* * *

 **A/N: Of course...the _real_ reason Eruwaedhen didn't remember any more of the song about Gil-galad was because Tolkien didn't write anything else that I know of, and though I may be a decent composer (yes, I actually did compose a tune for _Lant Gil-galad_ ), I'm not a poet; therefore I didn't write any more. How convenient to have Eruwaedhen just forget the rest. LOL.**

 **Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, and review _s'il vous plait_ _!_**

 **French translations:**

 _ **S'il vous plait**_ **= If you please**

 **Sindarin translations:**

 _ **Aur vaer**_ **= Good morning**

 ** _N_ _od_ _i_ _ch_ _uil_ _am_ _i lebyr_ = Lay the loads on the horses**

 **TRANSLATION OF _"LANT GIL-GALAD"_**

 **"The Fall of Gil-galad"**

 _ **Gil-galad was an Elven-king.  
**_ _ **Of him the harpers sadly sing:  
**_ _ **The last whose realm was fair and free  
**_ _ **Between the Mountains and the Sea.  
**_

 _ **His sword was long, his lance was keen,  
**_ _ **His shining helm afar was seen;  
**_ _ **The countless stars of heaven's field  
**_ _ **Were mirrored in his silver shield.**_

 _ **But long ago he rode away,  
**_ _ **And where he dwelleth none can say;  
**_ _ **For into darkness fell his star  
**_ _ **In Mordor where the shadows are.**_

 **TRANSLATION OF _"A ELBERETH GILTHONIEL"_**

 **"O Elbereth Gilthoniel"**

 **_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!  
_** _ **O Queen beyond the Western Seas!  
**_ _ **O Light to us that wander here  
**_ _ **Amid the world of woven trees!**_

 _ **Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!  
**_ _ **Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!  
**_ _ **Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee  
**_ _ **In a far land beyond the Sea.**_

 _ **O stars that in the Sunless Year  
**_ _ **With shining hand by her were sown,  
**_ _ **In windy fields now bright and clear  
**_ _ **We see your silver blossom blown!**_

 _ **O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
**_ _ **We still remember, we who dwell  
**_ _ **In this far land beneath the trees,  
**_ _ **Thy starlight on the Western Seas.**_

 **Reviews are appreciated and often responded to.**


	3. Halfway

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The weather began to turn cold, and snow floated down from the clouds. Eruwaedhen now wore a coat and mantle by reason of the weather. Whenever she breathed out, a white puff of frost appeared in the air. The sharp, frigid temperature stung her nose and cheeks, turning them rose-red. Even the people of the Eldar, hardier than Men though they were, were not unaffected by such chances of climate as heat or frost.

"Cold, is it not?" remarked Galawen, a maidservant, who walked upon the ground.

"Aye," replied Eruwaedhen.

Galawen merely nodded. "I wonder if this is as cold as the Helcaraxë."

"Nay, it is not," countered Celebrían. "The Grinding Ice was more terrible far than this. My mother endured it once long ago ere the Sun first rose, and told me of it. It was so cold that these light shoes that we now wear would not suffice. Our people, through their great haste to return to to Middle-earth to make war upon the Great Enemy, journeyed ill-provisioned for the difficulties they would encounter. They were reduced to tearing off parts of their cloaks to make stockings for their feet and coverings for their faces."

"I believe we are halfway to Lórien," said Aearon, also on foot.

"That is well," Eruwaedhen said. "Though I do hope it will be warmer when we arrive."

After another hour had passed, the sun began to set, and the company set up camp. As usual, Celebrían and her maidservants slept in Celebrían's tent. When Eruwaedhen arose the next morning, it was deathly cold out, and she was glad for her warm clothes.

So the company of Elves journeyed on over hills and valleys, singing to pass the time. The days grew shorter, and the cold grew harsher. It was too cold to speak much, but when the evening came, it was comforting to sit before a warm fire once again. The company neared Caradhras, and expected to reach the Redhorn Pass by the next day.

"What are Orcs like?" Eruwaedhen suddenly asked Aearon one day. Uidor, who was sitting nearby, gave Eruwaedhen and Aearon a worried look.

"Horrible, foul creatures," Aearon replied. "You do not want to meet them."

"What must I do should they attack?"

"Were you not present at the Lord Elrond's instructions for the journey? If we are assailed while on the move, you and the other ladies are to ride amidmost. If we are surrounded, then you are to dismount and crouch beside your mount in the centre of the ring. We will fight for you."

"And if you are slain? What then?"

"They shall not overcome us," Aearon said confidently, with the air of a youth who has seen little of battle. "We are well-armed and valiant."

"But supposing they did?" Eruwaedhen persisted.

Aearon sighed. "Flee at once for Imladris, on horseback if you can, on foot if you must. Whatever happens, you must avoid capture at all costs. But," said Aearon hastily, seeing Eruwaedhen's face, "none have seen Orcs near the Pass for a great span of years. So you have little reason to fear."

* * *

"It is a new moon," Melwen, one of Eruwaedhen's fellow maidservants, whispered that night as the company lay wrapped in slumber.

"The night is dark but for the stars," whispered Uidor, another maidservant.

"The stars of Elbereth," a maidservant called Aeriel replied.

The maidservants lay quietly for some minutes. The silence of the night was suddenly broken by a sharp howling.

* * *

A howl pierced the night. Aearon and Gondithen, on guard with bow and spear, remained silent. Eruwaedhen lay huddled fearfully, listening intently for further cries. The howl began again, but was cut short suddenly by a yelp, which died away all at once. Eruwaedhen knew then that the guards of the company did not watch in vain.

She eventually entered into a state of motionless slumber, her hands folded, her eyes open, blending wakefulness with dream, as is the manner of the Elder People.

* * *

 **A/N: All right so I finally got out my third chapter as scheduled! I hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated and often responded to.**


	4. The Redhorn Pass

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Eruwaedhen awoke early the next morning; the sun was yet below the horizon. She arose and walked about the camp. Some of the menservants were about, but all was quiet. Eruwaedhen greeted Aearon and Gondithen, who were alert despite having kept watch a good part of the night.

 _"_ _Mae g'ovannen,"_ greeted Eruwaedhen.

 _"_ _Aur vaer,"_ replied the two.

"My heart forbodes me that evil is nigh," Gondithen said. He closed his fingers about the hilt of the sword at his side, and his glance became anxious and far away, as though his eyes spied things that walked not in the world visible. "We must be vigilant."

"Aearon, you said that the pass was safe," Eruwaedhen said, turning to her friend.

Aearon shook his head. "I said not that it is safe, only that it is long since Orcs were last encountered there. But, alas! that is their way: they strike where least expected."

The travellers broke their fast quickly, and set out once more. The Misty Mountains loomed before the company in the distance.

"We now come to the Redhorn Pass," Aearon told Eruwaedhen. He urged his horse forward to walk beside Celebrían's. "My lady, the Pass may be dangerous, if my counsel may avail at all to alter our course. Last night's skulking wolf is, I believe, a harbinger of worse things yet to come."

Celebrían turned to her manservant. "Where else would you have us go? Through Moria? Or perhaps the Gap of Calenardhon?" Celebrían sighed. "There are no safe paths in this part of the world. We must go through the Redhorn Pass, which is not safe, as you have said. But we must be wary, and keep our eyes and ears open."

The company continued on for a little way. Suddenly harsh, fierce cries arose from seemingly every direction at once.

" _Yrch!_ " shouted Gondithen. The Elves formed a tight circle facing outward, the women at the centre and dismounted.

Arrows began flying towards the company, striking several horses, who let out neighs of pain and fear. The keen eyes of the Elves soon descried among the trees and rocks the dark shapes from whom the darts issued, and what few archers the company had were soon busy in returning the favor.

"Alas for our horses, that these craven foes make war upon dumb beasts!" cried the Lady Celebrían. "Doubtless they mean to slay our transports. Would that we were in open country, and could ride free out of this snare. Ill have been my choices of late."

Gondithen, holding aloft his arrow-riddled shield, turned to reply. "My lady, do not – awrllgggh!" He was smitten mid-sentence by a black-feathered shaft in the neck.

Then a great press of Orcs, apparently confident in their numbers and desirous to overwhelm the defenders, rushed down upon the company in a dark wedge, with iron helms, jagged blades, great black shields, and iron-shod feet. Aearon was right, thought Eruwaedhen miserably; they were horrid creatures that Eruwaedhen wished she had never lived to see.

The defenders, already reduced by missiles, were hard-pressed to stem the tide of goblins to their front. The Orcs' momentum and sheer weight of numbers actually forced open the tight ring, which began to fragment, the valiant courage of the Elves notwithstanding. Several of the remaining steeds squealed and kicked at their attackers, buying Aearon, still unhurt, enough time to entreat the Lady Celebrian.

"Go now, _hiril vuin_ , while time is! See, their attack is in our front, and our rear yet but lightly assailed, and that by poor archery!"

"Nay, lad, I shall die here with blade in hand rather. Maidens! _Drego!"_

Uidor and the other servant maidens were already pulling Eruwaedhen away to the only way of escape they could see, though where it led, they knew not. The archer servants at the rear stepped aside to let them pass, then sent a cover of arrows ahead of the women against the few orc archers that remained in the way of the fleeing womenfolk. Eruwaedhen glanced back as she ran and saw the flanks and rear being scattered by the fierce onslaught. She glimpsed Gondithen, even while on his knees dying from his wounds, cleaving the head of a great Orc-chief and receiving three mortal spear-thrusts in return. Now some of the nearer Orcs yelled as they became aware of the fleeing women. In sudden terror Eruwaedhen found the strength to run faster than ever. But she saw not the cliff that lay ahead of her until it was too late.

* * *

But the main force of the goblins now assailed Aearon, now alone with the Lady, who was herself fighting with sword and dagger. All horses were now slain, save for one who had bolted. The orcs had shot at the beast, but it had evaded their arrows. No matter. The she-elf and her small band of followers would be dealt with speedily. The few servants that remained had been forced apart and scattered, pursued this way and that by fierce bands of orcs, fighting desperately as they ingloriously withdrew.

* * *

Celebrían cried out as an Orc seized her from behind by her hair. She turned and dispatched him with a swift stab from her dagger.

Aearon flung down his bow and swept out his sword, which seemed to glow with white fire. He beheaded one goblin, then smashed another in the face with the pommel, before stabbing a third through the torso. The Lady Celebrían slew two more Orcs.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aearon, fighting for his life against five or more assailants at once, only just saw the Lady being seized upon by at least a dozen Orcs, though she fought as fiercely as a lioness from the grasslands of the far South, kicking and hewing at their arms. He could do nothing for her now. The Orcs had succeeded in isolating them.

* * *

Celebrían was able to cripple one more goblin before one of them stabbed a long, needle-like blade into her side. Immediately a wave of sickness and chill swept over her. Her consciousness began to fade.

"That'll keep it quiet," the Orc laughed.

* * *

Aearon, wounded with many wounds, was brought down at last by a vicious blow to the head from the iron boss of a great Orc-shield. He let out a pained moan through clenched teeth, falling to the ground in a bleeding daze. Through blurred vision, his last sight, as his captives departed, leaving him for dead, was that of the Lady Celebrían being carried away by a multitude of her foes, groaning and futilely striving to free herself from her captors' grip. _Now I shall go to the halls of Mandos_ , he thought as his vision left him.

* * *

 **A/N: The Gap of Calenardhon is the Sindarin name for the Gap of Rohan, in case you didn't know. Anyway, I hope you liked the story so far! One of my friends especially helped me with this battle scene, so shouts out to him! My apologies for the long delay-I was really busy for the longest time, and haven't had much time left over to work on this story. _Aber b_ _itte bewerten Sie!_**

 **German translations:**

 ** _Aber bitte bewerten Sie!_ = But please review!**

 **Sindarin translations:**

 ** _Mae g'ovannen_ = Well met**

 ** _Aur vaer_ = Good morning**

 ** _Hiril vuin_ = My lady**

 ** _Yrch!_ = Orcs!**

 ** _Drego!_ = Flee!**


	5. Flight

**Disclaimer: Nothing do I own.**

* * *

As Eruwaedhen perceived that she was slipping from life, a scene from the distance past of nearly eighty-five years ago played out in her mind as it were a dream, and she was only falling into Elven sleep.

* * *

 _"Where's_ Nana?" _little Eruwaedhen wept, wandering through the halls of Imladris. "I want my_ nana!"

"Nana _...is not here," a tall Elf-lad managed._

 _"But where is she?" Eruwaedhen collapsed on the ground._ "Nana! Nana!" _The lass cried herself to sleep. The boy, thirty and three years old, carried her away to her elder sister._

 _"Poor child," said Cirdurwen, taking Eruwaedhen in her arms. "Thank you, Aearon." The lad bowed and departed._

 _Cirdurwen took a deep breath. "Our mother...our father...they are slain."_

 _This was more than the fifteen-year-old child could bear. Loud wails escaped from her mouth, stilled only by an ancient lay from Cirdurwen that put the girl to sleep._

 _Days later, Eruwaedhen took notice of the lad as if for the first time._

"Suilad," _she blurted out._

"Len suilon," _the boy answered in return._

"Man i eneth lîn?"

"Im Aearon eston."

"Im dhem an Nana a Ada."

"Iston." _A look of understanding appeared in Aearon's eyes. "My parents were slain also. As a sister you shall be to me."_

* * *

Aearon awoke painfully, lying on his back on earth and stone. He was still in the Redhorn Pass, his lady taken captive, and his head and torso bleeding. The sun was at the nooning. Aearon groaned and sat up. Two hours had passed. He looked about him. Many slain foes lay hard by, while further on in every direction lay the bodies of friends and foes mingled together in death. No living enemies could be seen or heard.

 _"A!"_ Aearon moaned again and put a hand to his head.

Aearon tore off a part of the cloak that had been Gondithen's, and stanched and bandaged his wounds as best he could. Now he must plan his next move. What of the Lady Celebrían? Was not she in danger at the moment? Was it not needful that he know where the filthy Orcs had taken her? He then remembered that one mount at least had escaped. A gleam of hope returned to him.

Aearon waited several minutes longer, then whistled a long high note and a long lower note. And lo! From the thickets a hundred yards downhill a noble beast emerged. The stallion came and nuzzled Aearon's face. Aearon spoke to the horse, and the horse knelt. Aearon painfully crawled astride the beast, carefully surveyed his surroundings for a few seconds, then proceeded uphill at a slow walk.

The orc-trail was not hard to find. Much trampling had been made through the broken forest. No cry was heard, no shaft sped from rock or thicket. At last Aearon spied a large cave opening, across which a boulder had been hastily rolled, blocking the lower portion. The Orcs seemed to be heedless, setting no watch, deeming that all their foes had been destroyed.

Aearon approached the entrance carefully on foot, put his ear to the stone, and heard evil cackling coming from within, mixed with Celebrían's voice crying out in pain.

Aearon took thought within himself. There were too many foemen in too small and tight an area to attempt a secret rescue. To challenge a hundred goblins would court disaster not only for himself, but for the Lady, whom the Orcs would almost certainly slay rather than run the risk of their captive being rescued. The only choice that remained to him would be to ride with all speed to Imladris, tell the Lord Elrond what had befallen, and make plans from there. Having made up his mind, Aearon departed swiftly.

* * *

 **A/N: Keep in mind: a fifteen-year-old Elf would look like a five-year-old as we picture it, in appearance and development, so don't be picturing a teenager in the flashback. Also, Aearon being thirty-three would be kind of like him being a teenager. But I hope you liked this chapter, and there's more to come! Please review! And don't forget to follow or favorite as you see fit.**

 **By the way, I made a few minor changes to the third chapter so that it would fit better with a future chapter. No serious alterations were made (it was just Uidor listening to a conversation between Aearon and Eruwaedhen), so you can read it if you want, but nothing bad will happen if you don't.**

 **Sindarin translations:**

 _ **Nana**_ **= Mummy**

 _ **A!**_ **= O!**

 _ **Ada**_ **= Daddy**

 _ **Suilad**_ **= Greetings**

 _ **Len suilon**_ **= I greet you**

 _ **Man i eneth lîn?**_ **= What is your name?**

 _ **Im Aearon eston**_ **= I am called Aearon**

 _ **Im dhem an Nana a Ada**_ **= I am sad for Mummy and Daddy**

 _ **Iston**_ **= I know**


	6. The Company

**D** **isclaimer: Nothing own I.**

* * *

Eruwaedhen and Uidor slowly staggered along. Their tongues were thick with thirst as they proceeded on their weary way, heedless of the great trees and forboding boulders that passed them by.

By a merciful chance, Eruwaedhen and Uidor, alone among the maidens, had landed in a thick hedge after falling from the cliff-top, and were spared the crushing death that had befallen the others.

Suddenly, they heard a horse galloping behind them. They spun around, and saw that it was Aearon. He was pale and weary, and his face full of anguish.

"We have lost our lady."

Eruwaedhen's heart sank. "She is dead, then?"

"Would that she were! Nay, a fate far worse than death has befallen her. She is taken captive. We must return to Imladris with all speed."

A few moments passed ere Eruwaedhen spoke again, attempting to change the subject. "It is well that you have found us."

Aearon reached into his saddlebags and brought out bread and a skin of water. "I had never seen so many orcs before in all my life," Aearon said, slowly shaking his head. "All the other times, we outnumbered our enemy. I do not wonder that this may be a sign of darkness to come." Aearon looked up at Eruwaedhen and Uidor. "That is why I did not believe we would be overcome by the orcs when I spoke of it yesterday evening."

* * *

The companions travelled thus: the stallion slowly trotting, bearing the maidens, while Aearon ran alongside, armed with bow and blade. In spite of his wounds, the Elf was quickly recovering, thanks to a healing potion that Eruwaedhen had administered.

* * *

For many days the companions journeyed north, unchecked by any foes. Now Aearon's head bandage had long been discarded, but the dried blood was still evident on his forehead, though the wound was healed.

"Aearon, you must wash your face," Eruwaedhen said that night as their horse rolled in the grass, its tack removed.

Aearon fixed her with a tired smile.

"It shan't take as long as you fancy." Eruwaedhen pointed to a mere a few yards distant. "You could wash in there."

Aearon sighed. "Very well."

* * *

Aearon stared into the water. The blood on his head was reflected in it. He dipped his hands into the cold brook and washed his face. The blood was removed. _But my cowardice is not,_ Aearon thought.

"Verily a traitor thou art, deserting thy lady thus," he said through clenched teeth to himself. His head hung in shame, he trudged back to where Eruwaedhen was standing, gazing at the stars while quietly murmuring to herself the hymn to Elbereth. Uidor slept.

* * *

Ten days later, Elladan was reading one of his father's volumes concerning the Elder Days, and Elrohir was plotting on a map the probable location he reckoned his mother was at that time, when a pair of finches, a gift from Radagast the Brown, came flitting into the study and alighted on the table in front of them. It warbled insistently to the twins in the tongue of birds.

Elrohir, whom the Rhosgobel denizen had taught somewhat of the strange speech, turned to face his brother. "Brother, the company of _Naneth_ has been attacked by Orcs, and all slain save for our mother, taken captive, and three others who were scattered and are even now making their way here.

Elladan's face grew hard and determined. "We must tell _Ada_!"

Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, and a troop of other Elves set out east from Imladris with all speed. Lord Elrond had sent them forth.

On the third day the company rested in a small clearing. Erestor, on guard, suddenly glanced keenly into the brush.

"Halt!" Erestor cried. "Who goes there?"

"Aearon, servant of Lady Celebrían."

"Cast back your hood, that I may see your face."

Aearon threw his hood back and bowed his head slightly. "My lords. I greet you with joy and sadness. Much sorrow and loss have befallen us. We three alone" (here he beckoned for Eruwaedhen and Uidor to appear) "have survived the sudden onset of those accursed goblins in the Redhorn Pass." Briefly Aearon told of the attack. The newcomers were dismayed.

Elladan spoke up. "Eruwaedhen and Uidor, you must return home." He commanded the three youngest servants to accompany them.

"Yes, _hîr vuin."_ The three servants rode back north.

"Aearon, we will need your services in leading us to the orc-hold. There, you will no doubt lend great aid in the rescue of our Lady."

Aearon, with shame in his heart but grimness on his face, nodded.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated and often responded to.**

 **Sindarin translations:**

 _ **Hîr vuin**_ **= My lord**


	7. Cowardice or Wisdom?

**Disclaimer: I do own nothing.**

* * *

Eruwaedhen and Uidor arrived at Imladris two days later. Branwen, Cirdurwen, and Cirdoliel asked her many questions concerning the company's misfortune, and Eruwaedhen told all she knew. As the winter's hold on the land loosened, she spun, wove, sewed, and mended to pass the time. Sometimes she visited the horses in the stable, bitterly regretting the loss of her mare.

Twelve days after Eruwaedhen had returned, the hunters arrived at Imladris. By great good providence, none of them had been lost. Elladan carried a forlorn lady sideways before him on his saddle. Though Celebrían was wearing fine clothes her sons had brought for her, her silver hair was disheveled and her face was wan and doleful. Elladan and Elrohir supported their mother to the healing quarters, where Elrond and Arwen anxiously waited, and laid her on a bed.

"Go," Elrond commanded his children. "Do not enter, save at my call. I will return when I may." All three of them left the room, the curtain closing behind them.

* * *

Evening came. Aearon strolled wearily about on the stone walks in the garden, until the glint of a silver circlet caught his eye. Aearon saw that it was the Lord Glorfindel. Glorfindel fixed his eyes on Aearon and walked up to him.

 _"_ _Mae l'ovannen,"_ Glorfindel greeted. Aearon bowed.

"I am a coward, my lord," Aearon replied flatly. "I fear the blame for these troubles is mine."

"You fought well when in the company of the Lady's sons, they tell me. Wherefore should you think such?"

"I left the Lady in her coil while I was safe. Is that not cowardice?"

"I cannot say, for I was not there. Aearon, tell me what you know."

Aearon sighed inwardly, but related the whole tale.

"Aearon," Glorfindel said, putting his hand on the other Elf's shoulder, "you must not blame yourself for the woes of this world. It is not upon your head that Lady Celebrían chose to go through the Pass, though you beseeched her to forebear. Was she not the lady, and you the servant? What more could you have done? I call that not cowardice.

"Furthermore, even when you were in the Redhorn Pass, you fought to the bitter end. The finches bear witness to that fact. You did not forsake your mistress. It is through no fault of yours that you were overcome at the last. The choice that you made, upon your awakening, to follow your lady was a wise one."

"But to turn back without avenging my lady! Is that valour?" Aearon shut his jaw. _"Goheno nîn, hîr_ _vui_ _n._ I should not have raised my voice against you."

"There was naught more you could have done than what you had done. If you had gone in, essaying a rescue, you would have been slain, and we may never have known where the Lady was, or what had become of her: and she would have died in the Orc-den, or suffered longer torment. It is through you that she has been saved. _Heniach nîn?_ "

 _"Henion, hîr vuin."_

 _"Ma."_

Aearon bowed and left.

* * *

 **Sindarin translations:**

 _ **Mae l'ovannen**_ **= Well met**

 _ **Goheno nîn, hîr vuin**_ **= Forgive me,** **my lord**

 _ **Heniach nîn?**_ **= Do you understand?**

 _ **Henion**_ **= I understand**

 _ **Ma**_ **= Good**

 **A/N: Reviews are appreciated and often responded to.**


	8. The Departure of the Lady

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously, all belongs to Tolkien. Because seriously, Sardhrantor could never have pulled off something like that, could I?**

* * *

Eruwaedhen paused at the entrance to her Lady's quarters.

"Enter," Celebrían said, in an unusually soft voice.

Eruwaedhen pushed the curtain aside and sat beside her mistress. "My lady, is it well with you?"

Celebrían, even after Elrond had healed her, rarely smiled and never laughed or told a joke after she was attacked. Her face was grim, her eyes ever gazing wistfully westward. She said then, _"_ _Boe athra Belegaer_ _."_

 _"_ _Dân_ _Elrond_ _H_ _îr—nestant_ _hery lín_ _,_ _hiril vuin,_ _"_ Eruwaedhen replied, confused.

The Lady shook her head slowly. "He has healed my body, but he has not healed my mind – or my heart. I have no joy now in this Middle-earth."

Eruwaedhen looked away.

 _"_ _Boe athra Belega_ _er_ _,"_ Celebrían murmured again, and arose.

"May I go with you?"

Celebrían turned and looked into Eruwaedhen's dark brown eyes, as if reading her thoughts. At last the Lady asked, "Why would you?"

Eruwaedhen answered her not.

"Child," Celebrían said, "I cannot have the whole of my following departing because I have chosen to. I alone must go. It is the way of things: my daughter will be in need of your faithfulness and your skills. But besides all this: Who will remain to shelter all things that are good in this world if all of the Firstborn go over the Sea? Will we leave the world's sorrows to mortals who are bound to the Hither Lands?"

In silence, Eruwaedhen watched her mistress go.

* * *

The Lords and Ladies of Imladris were gathered in seats around the dinner table on a porch, open directly to the warm sunlight of a cloudless day. Celebrían sat beside her husband. Elladan and Elrohir were seated to Elrond's right, and Arwen to Celebrían's left. Eruwaedhen stood behind her mistress, and Cirdoliel stood behind Arwen. A month had passed since the attack in the Redhorn Pass.

"Lady Celebrían," Elrond said, "shall depart over the Sea."

" _Mar?_ " asked Glorfindel.

"We shall leave on the morrow." And it was so.

* * *

Several weeks afterwards, Glorfindel, Elrond, Celebrían, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and a few servants, including Eruwaedhen and Cirdoliel, arrived at the Grey Havens. And there Eruwaedhen saw a white ship on the quay. Celebrían turned to the others and kissed her sons and daughter, and the five servants she had brought with her, and last of all her husband.

"My lady, must you leave?" Eruwaedhen wept.

"I have been too deeply hurt for healing here, Eruwaedhen," Celebrían said. "I must go to the Undying Lands."

"Lady Celebrían," Eruwaedhen whispered, "when may I follow you at last? Shall I always be bound to the Hither Lands? My heart is with you."

"Eruwaedhen, I have told you before; your place is in Imladris, to serve the Lady Arwen. So long as she abides here, you must abide also. If she departs over the Sea, then if you choose, you may go with her. But if she goes not, when the time comes, another chance she may give you. For my heart tells me that, ere long, she will encounter a choice of a different kind."

Elrond gave his wife a puzzled look, which she returned with a sad smile. But in the meantime, Eruwaedhen wept.

"Farewell!" Lady Celebrían called with tears starting in her own eyes, as she ascended onto the ship. "We shall meet again!"

The vessel lifted anchor, the oars dipped smoothly, and the sails were opened as the Lady Celebrían gazed at her household for one last, long time as the vessel sailed away, into the Great Sea. Then when she could see them no more, she turned her face towards the Uttermost West.

Eruwaedhen watched as the ship disappeared into the sunset. "Someday," she silently told herself, "I will follow you."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review! A short epilogue follows, so stay tuned for Wednesday.**

 **Sindarin translations:**

 ** _B_ _oe athra Belegaer_ = I must go over the Sea.**

 ** _Dân_ _Elrond_ _H_ _îr—nestant_ _hery lín_ _,_ _hiril vuin_ = But Lord Elrond—he healed your wounds, my lady**

 _ **Mar?**_ **= When?**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to _The Lord of the Rings._**

* * *

So Arwen became the Lady of Imladris in her mother's absence, and things continued on much as they had been. Aearon asked his Lord Elrond for the hand of Eruwaedhen in marriage. Elrond agreed, and thus were Aearon and Eruwaedhen betrothed.

Now the day came that a message was sent from Galadriel, Lady of Lothlórien, requesting Arwen as a guest in her realm; for Galadriel sorely missed Arwen's mother, Celebrían, and desired the presence of her daughter's daughter. Arwen made the journey accompanied by her brethren, who were to return after their sister had entered the Golden Wood. Cirdoliel and many other servants went also. Now Eruwaedhen did not go, for Arwen had given her leave to stay with her betrothed husband in Imladris. There Eruwaedhen assisted Branwen and Cirdurwen with their duties. The party went a different way than they had before, and Elladan and Elrohir returned again unto Imladris when Arwen had entered the Golden Wood. Then the two sons of Elrond left on another errand, but where they were bound, they would not say. It was said in later years that they had ridden in disguise to the aid of Eorl the Young, in the Battle of the Field of Celebrant.

Then Aearon was married to Eruwaedhen; and soon Aearon begat his firstborn, a son, who was called Eruweston. Then Eruwaedhen bare a daughter, and she was called Aearil: and their third child, a son, was called Erunír.

* * *

 **A/N: So now it's all published (YES)! I hope you liked it, and don't forget-reviews are appreciated and often responded to!**

 **Shouts out to:**

 **Random Friend #1, who helped SO much with the battle scenes, and helped greatly in making it sound like Tolkien.**

 **Random Friend #2, who helped somewhat in giving me ideas when I had writer's block, or when there was a plot hole that needed fixing.**

 **Celebrant, who helped come up with most of the plot, and also made it sound Tolkien-ish. Celebrant also has an account and several poems on FFnet; I seriously suggest you check them out!**

 **Last of all, thank you Professor J. R. R. Tolkien for giving us your wonderful trilogy of which we can write fanfiction!**

 **All four of these people gave me SUCH a great deal of help, and without them, I don't think this story would have come to its final form. Thanks SO MUCH you guys! :D**

 **The End.**


End file.
